Case and Sea
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Living up to expectations can seem hard, but after a trip of a lifetime. Your life can change for the better, and sometimes its not just you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story is kind of a Titanic remake, but in shake it up form. And cuz it's me writing it you can expect at least 77 percent that Casey would be in the story. I decided to add a trailer to make it more movie like.

Case and Sea

Trailer

"CeCe Jones has always lived up to her mother's expectations, but Casey Dillon was a whole other story" Casey lands on a table; cards and poker chips fall from the table. Casey grunts in pain.

CeCe walks out of her car door to marvel at the ship of dreams, The Crystal. It was a beautiful ship; its purpose was to take them back to Chicago. She smiles at it, just a gesture that ended when her fiancé motioned for her to move.

Casey starts chuckling as Ty helps him up, "How do you always get me into these types of situations?" Ty's eyes widen as he saw what was coming. Casey pushed Ty aside and ducked dodging the punch that almost landed him, " We all ready won just give up already" The French man that had lost his and his friend's tickets charge at Casey pushing him down.

Casey

Hey, my name is Casey; you're probably wondering why I'm playing in a poker table?

Let me get you acquainted. Me and my friend Ty Blue, we're heading back to the States. But Mr. Smooth just had to have a little last minute fun with some French girls. Anyways we, but mostly me felt hopeless and tired so we stopped at a pub on the docks.

I spotted at French dude playing poker; I was starring into his jacket. No it wasn't that, no it was the tickets in his jacket's pocket., it was clearly for the Crystal so I asked Ty why don't we play a game of poker? We made a bet if we win he would give us his and his friend's tickets, if we lost oh well you don't want to know. Let's just stay it has something to do with a club and fists.

We were playing good winning games over and over, but the French guys were good too. So I got you up to speed, now let's pay attention to the game. Next thing I know I see Ty standing, "Straight Flush" I check my cards to see if I can back him up, "Royal Flush" we laughed at the two French dudes who signaled that we won. But then the big one got angry and started to fight us.

I got thrown onto a table! A table! And all Mr. Smooth does is help me up. When I got up I read his eyes pushed him away so he wouldn't get hurt, dodged the French dudes punch and swung around to punch him again. He grunted angrily, and both Ty and me began to scream and scatter around the pub like cartoon characters. Ty ran for the door while I jumped from the French dude onto the pub's counter where the drinks were served.

The Drinks were spilling everywhere. I finally got to the door, me and Ty shoulder to shoulder waving goodbye "See Ya". The dude grunted again and started to run after us again, "Ugh oh!" We both squirmed out the door.

CeCe

Mother has always been demanding of me, as a good daughter I do as she expects. There's no one I can be myself with, well I know I have my friend Rocky Blue but she's always so quiet so a conversation is out of the question. And my Fiancé isn't good either; all he does is talk about his fancy pants. I know what you're thinking, but Gunther and his family are lords, which in turn means that they're rich. And my family really needs the money to avoid poverty and to pay for expenses. I had to pretend to like him, pretend.

I just feel so trapped, like an elegant bird trapped in a cage unable to break free.

E/N so how did you guys like it? This idea came out of nowhere believe me. I also did an attempt to do a CeCe POV tell me how I did? Come on guys there are reasons why I like stories, one for the fun of it, two to get my ideas to the world, three you guys, your reviews keep me going. They're like ice cream on a hot summer day; I just enjoy reading your reviews. Especially when you guys talk about my characters, stories, or writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey

Sorry but we're in a hurry! I ducked a carton, shifted to the side. Ty and me were running for our lives, the ship was leaving! We dodged people, items, cars and other things back and forth. What I didn't notice was that Ty got ahead and he had hit a stack of boxes, the boxes lost balance and landed on him "Casey!" I ran to his position. I jumped and slide on the top of a box. Then I sprinted to Ty, with time ticking I had to hurry.

When I got there the first thing I did was scan him for any injuries, I saw that a box was smashing his ankle. I wasn't the strongest guy around, but this is my friend. I started to push with all my might, "Come on!" it took at least four minutes to finally push the box out of Ty's ankle. He grunted in pain as the box passed his leg, I knew it was broken. The sound of the ship's horn signaled that they were leaving soon. So I did the only thing I could think of, I carried Ty.

Ty wasn't that heavy but boy was he a challenge. I carefully ran after the boarding ramp, the other sailors were now pulling it. With our dreams and futures in my hands, I sprinted as fast as I can, summoning all my momentum. When my shoes touched the ramp making it wobble a bit I called out to the sailor closing the door to the ship "Wait, Wait!" he just looked shock but continued to close the door slowly. When I got to the end of the ramp I launched for the door, both me and Ty collapsing onto the floor.

The sailor looked at us, "You two crazy? You better have a very good reason to pull that stunt," he continued but when he did I took out our borrowed tickets, "We're passengers see!" I thrust the tickets to the sailor he scanned them. Both me and Ty trying to catch our breath, we were so close and so fragile if this guy didn't accept our tickets then we would have to fight for them. "Alright" He finally added, I was relieved and joyous at the same time. I pulled Ty up and sat him on a chair, "Can someone get me a doctor!" I call out. I smile at Ty and he smiles back, both thinking the same thing "WERE GOING HOME!"


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe

Being with Gunther was pure torture; all he talks about is gold and fancy pants. And no we haven't I mean who would, no offence to him. He just took me to dinner a few times; I pretended to enjoy every minute of it for our family's sake. I couldn't take it anymore! So I decided to end it once and for all.

Later that Night…

It was dark enough to hide me in the shadows. But right now I was seating with mother, Gunther, Tinka, and Rocky. I was in a classy circle with no opening to get out, wait a minute. "Oh, this dress is so tight I need some air." Yes I was wearing a dress, I had to. They all nodded and I left for the back of the boat. As I ran to the back of the boat images flashed into my mind of what would happen to my family after I did this.

When I finally got to the end, I took slow steps getting on the railings. I looked down frightened, suddenly the face of my mother appears on the dark water bellow me. Her mouth reads don't be Reckless, sorry mother but I have to escape.

I took a huge deep breath, to prepare for my departure from a nightmare of money, and no "Hey" love. Who had this voice is it my conscience? "Hey miss, I are you feeling okay?" I decided to end my misery and turn around. And my eyes glanced upon a young man, his eyes full of concern. His eyes urged me to go to him, but I had to do it I had to end it. "Go away or i'll do it!" I screamed, he didn't flinge even a little. He just started walking forward taking slow steps, "I'm just trying to help." why would anyone help me?

"Why would you help me, you don't know all the pain and suffering that I have been through." I feel my eyes tear up as the memories flash in front of me, but the young man only walked closer, "If that was true, you would have jumped a long time ago." it took me a while to decipher what he was saying, but should I? "Just take my hand... You can trust me right?" His hand reached out, but I wasn't sure were it would lead. All the men in my life has treated me no kindness but this stranger is showing much care for who he has never met. I ask myself again, why?

I searched him through my eyes, but found no lies. So with my free hand I reached for his hand, but then I felt the strong, cold wind brush against my face. Then after that everything went pass me like my own will passed me long ago...


	4. Chapter 4

Casey

Ty and I settle down on a very normal room the bed, the bathroom, the closet the works. After the doctor's examination he says his ankle is only sprained it will get better in a couple of days. But I didn't take anything to chance. He was my friend and I wasn't going to leave him alone.

But one day he decided to let me at ease, "Man, you've been a great friend with helping me and all that, so I decided to let you take a break" A break? No he needs a break, "I'm serious" He had this look on his face that meant he was pure serious, and if he's pure serious well you can't win an argument with the guy. So I sighed, "You sure you gonna be okay?" He nodded and smiled, I smiled back. As I left for the door half of me wanted to stay the other wanted to go, but as I look back I know he wants me to so I "Just leave some ladies for me" What Never Mind.

So I got out on the ship and stared into the stars, it was a beautiful night. It was cold, but the darkness made it seem like we were sailing through space. I stare at the stars with much thought, How will I ever prosper from the lifestyle I'm in? More importantly how is my future gonna change for the better?

I sighed and started to walk towards the back of the ship to see how far we went. Sooner or Later I would find out that I wasn't alone. At first it was a series of clicking and clacking, then I heard breathing. As I got closer to the end of the boat, an image got clearer and clearer. Till all I saw was a girl, what confused me was that she was on the railing. My first instinct kicked in, but immediate action wasn't necessary for this situation. So I handle the situation with much caution and asked "Hey miss, I are you feeling okay?" My words seem to tremble due to the cold breeze.

As I closed my eyes for seven seconds to recover from the breeze, my eyes laid upon this girl who to me was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. Her curls gracefully danced from her hair to her shoulders. And her eyes told a story of longing and dreams, and pain…

My eyes showed concern, mostly because in her position she can fall in any minute. She then screamed at me to back off, "Go away or I'll do it!" I just stood there reading her actions; I wanted to help her but how? Next thing I know an invisible force pulls me towards her, could it be? No, it can't. But my thoughts soon fade away as my brain went to rescue mode, "I'm just trying to help."

"Why would you help me, you don't know all the pain and suffering that I have been through." Her eyes begin to water, which gives me a reason to believe that what she says is true. But that didn't faze me as I walked closer, thinking if it had caused her so much pain why do it now? "If that was true, you would have jumped a long time ago." I got close; close enough for my hand to reach her, "Just take my hand… You can trust me right?" I extend my hand to her, a way to get out.

Her thoughts seemed to fill her up, but after a while her free hand extended to mine. Something happens before our hands could connect, a strong cold breeze brushed upon my face leading to the girl. What happened next was a choice, a choice that may have changed me into a new man…


End file.
